


Jade West Headcanons

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:47:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: Dating Jade West would be like...
Relationships: Jade West/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 123





	Jade West Headcanons

○ I think it’s pretty clear that Jade is gonna do anything and everything in her power to protect you.

○ “I’m gonna go kill him.”

○ “Jade, he didn’t do anything!”

○ “He was giving you a weird look!”

○ She’s _always_ by your side holding your hand, and people better not tease her about it or they’re dead.

○ She always acts super tough in public, but wait for when you suddenly kiss her on the cheek and she’s immediately turning red.

○ Lots of cuddling in her house while watching her favorite horror movies.

○ Lots of cuddling in your own house watching your own favorite movies.

○ She might cringe to some of your choices, but she tolerates it cause she loves you)

○ She _demands_ that you give her more attention than others, so of course you’ll hold her hands in class (sometimes the two of you are almost cuddling and the teacher has to threaten to separate you if you don’t stop).

○ She’s a very possessive person, so one second you’ll be talking to Tori about spring break, and the other one you’ll be kissing your girlfriend with a lot of passion.

○ She can get very jealous sometimes, but she never puts the blame on you.

○ She knows you love her and only her, it’s just the others that she doesn’t like.

○ If you guys have to do a play where there’s a couple, you can be sure that she’ll force the teacher to put her and you in these roles.

○ If the teacher doesn’t do what she wants, let’s just say that the play will _not_ be a success.

○ You either play an important role in her short films or work on the creepy music, cause you’re gorgeous and talented and she wants her audience to see all of your potential along with hers.

○ Lots of PDA, honestly.

○ Everyone has to know that you’re hers.

○ “Jade, I think they know we’re together.”

○ “Yeah, but I don’t want them to forget.”

○ In private, you can be sure that she’s giving you lots of kisses.

○ Lots.

○ Your parents always have to come to open the door every five minutes, cause Jade always closes it to give you some special attention.

○ That’s something that makes your parents not like her very much, but they still think you’re a pretty good couple so they’re not _that_ bothered.

○ She loves when you take her hand and just kiss her knuckles.

○ And you love that she blushes when you do it (cause let’s face it, a blushing Jade is very rare and very cute)

○ When she wants to be cute, she’ll kiss your temple or your cheek, even in public.

○ Her friends obviously try to tease her about her cuteness, but they soon stop when she threatens them to take their eyes out with a plastic spoon.

○ You just laugh at her reaction and kiss her cheek back (and she tries her best not to turn red, but she does).

○ You love her very much, and you’re glad she does too.


End file.
